Mistletoe, kissing, smex, equals double hickey
by PR Stella 926
Summary: This is a one shot story.. Mac & Stella fall into a trap and land under the mistletoe. As they kiss, they start to feel something. Will they express those feelings to each other or will they let the kiss ruin their friendship.


Mistletoe + kissing+ smex=double hickey One Shot Rated M

Every year Danny & Lindsay Mess have always decorated the lab on the holidays. Each year choosing a different color of lights, decoratios, and always hanging mistletoes in the doorways of the offices and breakroom in hopes to get Mac & Stella under them. But each year the top 2 head CSI's always avoided the doorway by not walking in together knowing that their collegues are trying to set them up.

Lindsay: "Danny!"

Danny: "Yea, Linds, what's up babe?"

Lindsay: "How about leaving out the mistletoe this year."

Danny: "WHAT!"

Lindsay: "It's no use babe, they're too smart. Each year we put them up and they've managed to avoid them. They know we're trying to set them up.

Danny: "How about we trick them this year?"

Lindsay: "I love the way you think, but how?"

Danny: "I've learned from the best, but anyhow, how about we do our usual decorations, but we'll only have one mistletoe. When Mac and Stella have their usual and annual staff meeting then we'll hang it up knowing that there always the last 2 people to walk in, we'll put it up just as the hit the room."

Lindsay: "Won't work Danny!"

Danny: "LInds, trust me, if they notice that we're not hanging any mistletoes around they will walk in together and "BOOM" we got'em.

Lindsay now just laughing at Danny's trademark "BOOM"

"Ok babe lets do it."

So with that in mind they head out to buy a few decorations for the lab and a few toys for little Lucy. Mac & Stella coming in the lab in the morning notice the lab neatly decorated. They decided to decorate Mac's office with blue lights to compliment his sapphire eyes, Stella's office with green lights to compliment her emerald eyes, Sid's lab with red lights, well it's not much of a compliment, but they figured red you're dead, so for the dead people red lights. (sorry if that sounded corny) Finally ending in multi-color lights for the breakroom.

Mac: "They went all out this year."

Stella: "Yea but something's missing." now pointing to the doorframe

Mac: "Mistletoes!"

Danny: "Hey boss, Stella, Good Morning"

Stella: "No mistletoes this year"

Danny: "Nah, we gave up on that idea, its a waste of time. I admit I did it to try to hook you guys up but hey I'll let it go. Guess it's ont meant to be, well I should be going Lindsay needs me to help her on a case.

Before Mac got to say anything Danny already walked away.

Stella: "WOW!"

Mac: "Wow what?"

Stella: "I just can't believe he admiteed it, it took alot of courage, but-

Mac: "Well I'm kinda disappointed he's not putting them up, I just loved teasing him but us not walking in together."

Stella: "You can't be serious Mac?"

Mac: "Well to see his face light up thinking that he had us and when we didn't come in together the look of disappointment, well i found it kinda funny."

Stella: "You're silly Mac. What time is our annual staff meeting/party."

Mac: "I was figuring around 4 like always."

Well 4pm finally came around and everyone was already in the breakroom waiting the the 2 head bosses to come in and start their annual meeting. Everyone having some pizza, cake and soda. As they waited for Mac & Stella, Danny got up and peeked through the door and saw both of them walking.

Danny: "Here they come!"

He said as he quickly put up the mistletoe on the doorframe.

Mac & Stella finally hit the doorframe, Danny now laughing "Got'em" he laughed

Mac and Stella look up at the same time and saw the mistletoe hanging up on the doorframe.

{Dammit} Mac curses to himself.

Don: "You know that means you gotta kiss her now Mac."

Mac: "WHAT?"

Sheldon: "Its tradition Mac, come on don't be a party pooper

Mac: "Tradition?"

Stella: "He's right Mac, it's tradition."

Mac: "Stella, I - I don't want to do anything to make you feel uncomfortable. I- I can't."

Stella: "It's ok Mac, I'm ok with it."

Mac: "Really?"

Stella: "Sure why not!"

Mac: "Well I'm only doing it because you said it's tradition and because you're allowing me to."

Mac starts to lean in and gives Stella a quick peck on the lips, not wanting to make to much contact even though he wanted to. He wanted her so bad but he didn't want to ruin his 13yr friendship with her. Everyone now booing at the kiss,

Sid: "Come on Mac, that's not a real kiss."

Mac: "But I-

Mac couldn't finish his sentence because Stella grabbed him and started to kiss him some what rough but tender on his lips. Stella running her hands up to his chest, and him running his hands to her waist and resting them just on her ass, pulling her closer.

"Woo hoo, Alright, Hey Hey get a room!" They all started shouting.

Mac and Stella both realizing where they were both let go to catch their breaths.

Mac: "Wow, Stella, that's was um- "

Stella: "Great!"

Both now getting stared at by the team, Mac decided to leave to his office. Stella going after him found Mac sitting in his office couch with all the blinds closed and the lights off.

{Oh my God, what did we do. She kissed me like I never felt before and I loved it. I wanted so much more but i don't know if she wants it. I felt my boy heat up feeling her body against mine, her hands on my chest.} Mac thought to himself

Stella now staning outside the door of his office she thought to herself, {What did I do? Oh God, I kissed him. I mean, wow it was great, his hard body pressed against mine, my hands caressing his hard chest, his rough hand on me pulling me closer. Oh God that kiss, I want so much more but don't know if he wants it.}

Stella: "Mac?"

Mac: "Yea, Stell?"

Mac quickly getting up and closing the door and locking it.

Stella: "Mac? What are you doing?"

Mac: "Stella, we need to talk, privatly and no interuptions."

Stella: "Ok Mac sure"

He sits back down on the couch and motions her to sit next to him. As she sat down he turned towards her and starts to talk.

Mac: "Stella, i need to know, did you feel something with that kiss?"

Stella: "Did you?"

Mac: "No fair Stell, I asked you first."

Stella: "Well to be honest, I- um, nevermind."

Mac: "Please tell me."

Stella: "Well, I wanted to rip your clothes off and just have my way with you.

Mac: "Really?"

Stella: "Mac, I'm sorry,"

As she tried to stand up, Mac pulled her back down.

Mac: "Well I wanted to do the same to you to."

Stella: "WHAT?"

Mac: "Stella, I love you, I always have, I just never ha the guts to tell you, well because I was afraid you didn't feel the same way. But when you kissed me, I felt it, the passion, the need, I knew you also wanted it."

Stella: "Mac, I love you too!"

Mac pulled Stella up and brought her up to his lap so she can sit on him. He then pulled her in for a kiss on her lips, slowly moving to her collar bone, hearing her moain in delight.

"Maaccccccc!"

Hearing her call his name turned him on.

"Love me Mac, make love to me please!" Stella pleaded.

Mac now pushing her down on the couch, and getting on top of her.

"Oh, Maccc." she moaned

"Mmmm Stella." he started to undress her as she undress him.

There they were in his office feeling each others bodies and both moaning in delight.

"Now Mac, I need you now." she begged.

Mac now positioning himself to enter her she moaned even louder.

"Maaccc! uhhh, don't stop"

Mac kissing her lips, he moves over to her ear and whispers.

"I love you Stella."

Moving to her neck to kiss her, and biting her, both lost in their moment, especially Mac, ended up biting to hard giving Stella a hickey, but with her moaning his name every 2 seconds he just lost control. Stella now switching with Mac, so she'd be on top to take control. She started to ride him up and down causing Mac to now moan her name.

"Ohhhh Stelllla mmmmm." He moaned.

Stella doing the same as he did to her she moves over to his ear,

"I love you Mac!"

Moving down to his neck now biting him too.

"ughhhhh" was all he managed to mumble out.

Mac feeling Stella's walls tighten as she was about to come, he started to thrust faster to come with her.

"Oh, Mac, I'm- I'm coming, Ohhhh"

"Me too Stella, uhhh, ohhh Stellaaaa! mmmmm"

Stella collapsed on top of Mac, breathing heavly.

Stella: "Wow Mac, that was incredible."

Mac: "Yea, wow Stella, I- mean, oh- you were amazing. I love you Stella"

Stella: "I love you too Mac."

Both hearing a knock on the door, they both jumped up and started to get dressed and get themselves organized.

"Just a minute!" Stella said.

Making sure that they were both dressed properly and that they wiped down the couch, Mac went to open the door and Stella sat back down on the couch, trying to act normal.

"Oh hey wooow I didn't mean to interupt ur um private conversation.-" Danny said before Mac interupted him

"It's ok Danny we're already finished."

"Well I need to get home, I'm pretty tired." Stella said now standing up.

"Goodnight Stella!" Both men said at the same time.

As Stella headed to the elevator she pulled out her blackberry phone and sent Mac a text message.

Danny still talking to Mac about some time off he needed to go away with Lindsay and Lucy, his phone buzzed.

"Excuse me Danny."

Mac pulled out his phone and read the message. {Hey handsome, if you want to continue this love session, come by my house after you finish work. I'll be waiting. Love you my sexy man." Stella}

Mac looking at the mesages smiled, and then looked up at Danny.

"Well Danny, umm go ahead and enjoy your vacation, I well have a good night. I have to go."

Danny: "Got a date Mac?"

Mac: "Yes"

Danny: "With who?"

Mac: "Someone special"

Danny: "Ahh I get it it's a secret."

Mac: "Yea it is.

Mac arriving at Stella's apartment, he knocks on the door.

Stella: "Come in Mac, it's open!"

Mac: "So Stel, you want more of me huh!"

Stella: "Yea and you?"

Mac: "Oh yea!."

Stella: "Well then let's not waste time handsome, come on follow me."

She grabbed his hand and lead him into the bedroom where they continued their love session. 


End file.
